


Nerve Damage

by Joveesia



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Establish Relationship, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/pseuds/Joveesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knew they weren't going to make it. He could give Joseph a running start at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerve Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMadness/gifts).



> Okay, once again prompt from Asch <3 Hope you all enjoy...?They were also awesome and proof read it. Title's from Lifehouse's song of the same name

Sebastian cursed, throwing things behind him to try to locate the foul creature. He had thought he was done with these wretched things back in the hospital. Apparently they're there for another bout through the apartments, eerily knocking over long deserted coffee mugs and other assorted desk objects as they gave chase. Sebastian had thought he had identified at least two of the beasts from the amount of movement. Luckily, he didn’t have to keep an eye on Joseph, who was at Sebastian’s three o’clock. His partner seemed to have picked up on all he needed to know without Sebastian needing to tell him. It was one of the little things he loved about him. They rounded a corner, Sebastian knocking over a large office filing cabinet to at the very least slow the abominations down. He heard Joseph firing shots at something as he cleared the next room, following after.  Skittering claws chased after the duo, acting faster and more persistent than Sebastian remembered. They shouldn’t have been on their heels already.

“ _Shit._ Joseph!” The urgency in Sebastian’s voice must have told Joseph all he needed to know as the younger detective picked up the pace. Sebastian tried to throw more large items behind him through doorways and the like, but it didn’t seem to slow the beasts down any. Before he could tell Joseph that they needed to stop and fight, one of the monsters attacked him from behind. Sebastian only got a glimpse of the monstrosity before it disappeared from sight again but he didn’t like what he saw.

Like beforehand, it had a large and gaping inhuman maw spread in the cross-like fashion. What was different about it was that it was covered in blades, blades it could actually use to harm its prey. Once human limbs had morphed into something more functional, increasing its ability to give chase and to more than likely climb around the walls and ceiling. Sebastian’s sharp yell as the blade cut into his back caught the attention of Joseph, spurring the Japanese-Canadian man to return to his aid. Sebastian ducked as best as he could as Joseph popped off three rounds toward the monster. One of the bullets hit, causing the monster to be revealed long enough for Joseph to finish it. The second monster lunged for Sebastian as he made his way to Joseph, catching his leg. Sebastian yelled again and went down briefly, losing his footing for only a moment before his adrenaline got him back on his feet. Joseph quickly dispatched it, helping to brace Sebastian when the coast was clear.

“We have to get to a safer place.”

Sebastian grunted, putting his weight against Joseph, “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He heard the soft faint music from one of the rooms that had the weird mirror. He had once asked Joseph if he heard it too but apparently Sebastian was the only one who was crazy. “Go over there. I think there should be a safe room,” he was losing a lot of blood, the gash on his back wasn’t deep but it was wide and long while his leg wound rivaled that of the one given to him by the Sadist.

“Fine, just don’t die on me you drunk grizzly bear.”

“I’ve told you before that I’m not Russian, I’m Spanish-American,” Sebastian whipped his head around when he heard the clamoring of falling objects behind them. “Shit. Pick up the pace, Joseph!” Sebastian maneuvered enough to try to aim and hit the targets pursuing them as Joseph hoisted him up.

“What do you think I’m doing, Seb?!” Joseph dragged him into the room just far enough so Sebastian could kick the door closed. Joseph moved as much as he could in the little room to block the door before helping to move Sebastian back and assessed his wounds. The Spanish-American knew that they didn’t have the supplies to keep this up, especially if just more and more of those things came after them. He groaned and guffed in pain as Joseph had him move to try to stem the bleeding as much as possible. With the adrenaline starting to wear off, Sebastian could tell just how much blood he had lost. He wasn’t sure they had the medical supplies needed.

“Joseph… Joseph, I need you to move on and leave me,” Joseph looked at Sebastian with one of his typically steely glares as he finished dressing the leg wound.

“I’m not leaving you, Seb.”

“Joseph, this isn’t the time to be joking. I know you know the odds of us both surviving right now.” There was pounding against the door, murderous snarls demanding entrance just on the other side. Joseph helped Sebastian remove his shirt and vest to get better access to his wound.

“Yes, I know the risks.” He moved around to place a chaste kiss on Sebastian’s lips before going back to the injury. “I also know that I’m not going to leave you. We’ll get through this just like we have before.” The door creaked as a second and then a third set of pounding hands joined the first. The door wasn’t going to last long at this rate. Sebastian was afraid, afraid of being trapped like a fish in a net with no escape. With pain in his heart, he shoved Joseph off; hating the betrayed look he gave.

“Not this time.” He shoved most of his limited ammunition and two of his guns to Joseph. “I can buy you some time, take some of them out. You have to finish this, Jo,” he said ruefully, trying to mask the pain with a smile, but Joseph wasn’t having any of it. Joseph argued, protesting that Sebastian was just overreacting. The door creaking and splintering was all the proof Sebastian needed to finally convince Joseph to go.

“I better see you again by the end of this, Seb!”

Sebastian chuckled a little, resolute to his fate, ”See you on the flipside.” Joseph clambered out of the small window on the far side of the room, dropping down to the streets below. He only heard five gunshots from where Sebastian was before a deafening silence settled. He had to keep moving and take Ruvik down once and for all.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

~                                     ~                                 ~

                 ~                                      ~                                  ~

~                                     ~                                 ~

****  
  


Joseph couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing next to that monster Ruvik was a beaten and battered Sebastian. Ruvik openly mocked Joseph, taunting him with the fact he took the one person Joseph cared most about. Joseph refused to believe it, refused to believe that Ruvik had control over Sebastian. He didn’t look like the other people under Ruvik’s influence, he wasn’t covered in barbed wire, or knives or nails. Ruvik just sneered at him before commanding Sebastian to take care of the problem. Joseph watched in horror as this broken Sebastian shuffled toward him, walking poorly on the leg that never healed. The closer he got, the more Joseph could see the terrible state Sebastian was in; his eyes were glassy, almost rolled into the back of his head. His movements were sluggish, like he was just a marionette on a string, as he forced his gouged and clawed body closer to Joseph.

He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to watch his partner-turned-lover die all over again. At his hands, no less. Joseph raised his gun to Sebastian’s head, the gun quivering ever so slightly as he agonized over the torment Ruvik had now placed in front of him.

“I’m so sorry…” Sebastian went down with a single shot to the head.

 **  
** Ruvik was going to suffer for this iniquity.


End file.
